The disclosure relates to information management.
Future hardware may eventually offer a large number of hardware threads that can operate on shared memory. A basic problem of multiple threads operating on shared memory is concurrency control. In particular, handling the simultaneous access to items in a database may be problematic. For example, more than one application can try to access the same items in a database for different retrieval or manipulation operations.